The Angel of Death
by Life is a Illusion
Summary: In WWII there was rumor of another member of the Howling Commandos. What happens when the truth is revealed? One-shot labeled as complete, may continue.


Steve was still getting used to the modern world. Even after the invasion he has been trying to catch up on modern history and still some stuff still baffles him. Right now he was looking at modern art. In his opinion it wasn't really art, it isn't that he thinks it doesn't take talent, its just not his style. Suddenly his phone rings "This is Steve Rodgers," he answers firmly after finding the right button. He hears Fury's voice on the other end "Captain, we need you at the Helecarrier now, Agent Hill will send someone down soon." And he hangs up. Steve looks at the cell phone in his hand and shrugs 'I guess I'm going no matter my answer' he thinks.

The unknown agent brings Steve to the helecarrier via helicopter. When he gets there Natasha Romanov is there to greet him "Hello Captain, its been a while." She greets in her normal monotone "Hello Miss Romanov." Rodgers says with a gentle smile. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Nat or Natasha. You have earned the right Cap." The spy responds amused glint in her eyes. "Of course I'm sorry Natasha." He says smiling "Good now follow me." The pair walk off the landing pad and make it through the hallways. "So Mis- Natasha where are you taking me?" Steve ask. "It's a surprise." She says briefly. They continue with the walk without any more conversation until the spy and solider reach a room "Go in." Natasha says. Steve pushes open the door inside is a giant workshop room with technology and just random stuff from what Steve recognizes is his era. "What is all this for?" Steve ask. "Don't worry about it, Fury, Stark, Bruce, and Clint are waiting in the back." The Widow says Steve looks at her surprised "They're all here too?" Steve ask curiously "Yes, lets go." Natasha says shortly.

They start walking again to the back. The rest of the team is standing around a table. Stark is the first to notice the new arrivals "Ahhh Its a pleasure Capsicle, glad you could make it." Tony walks towards the super soldier and puts a arm behind him pushing him forward towards the table. Steve looks down at the table and recognized every single thing. "Why do you have all this, its personal." He says turning around scowl on his perfect face. "We couldn't risk anything." Fury responds extending his hand with a black leather book in it "What is this Captain?" Fury ask. Steve takes it he doesn't notice but all eyes are on him and the journal. Steve flips it to the front and reads the front, he immediately opens the book pulling up one of the metal seats by the table and starts reading. 'He wouldn't have left this with me if I didn't need it, I need to find him.' Steve thinks, rapidly flipping through the pages. The Avengers and Director are all surprised "How did you open that?" ask Steve, but the soldier is too immersed in the little black book to notice. "Who is the person this book belongs to? We've been trying to open this since you got out of the ice! How did you get it open!" Fury ask harshly. Steve looks up he is furious. "You have had this the entire time! Why didn't you give this to me! It could be to late!" He yells at the director. Clint butts in curious about what the man is yelling about "Too late for what?" He ask.

"Too late to save him." He pulls out a picture careful not to grab the wrong one its grainy as all pictures of his time period are but you can obviously see the Howling Commandoes and Captain America standing in front of a tank similar to the one in the Captain America section of the Smithsonian, but in this one their is another figure above all of them pitch black wings spread above them wing span extending to the ends of the last mans shoulder the man in between the wings is wearing black pants and a shirt with white accents on them. On top a hooded jacket that flares out at the bottom and a cover over his mouth you. His arms are wide each hand holding half a battle scythe, and you cant clearly see the eyes under the hood.

"The Angel of Death." Natasha states. The rest of the team minus Steve looks at her confused. "During World War 2 many soldiers and prisoners reported seeing an angel with black wings killing enemy soldiers and saving people. Many thought it was just a hoax or scared soldiers hallucinating. The press called him the 'Angel of Death'." She clarifies. " So the Angel of Death is real and you can find him?" Fury ask intrigued to have a new 'resource'. "Yeah I can find him but no you can't get him." Cap says harshly recognizing the directors tone. He goes back to reading, the others conversations just haze in the background.

*Flashback*

Steve was backed into a corner "I could do this all day." He states panting and holding a trash can lid and the 3 guys charge at me. He closes his eyes getting ready for impact when he hears crashes from behind the lid. Peaking over it he sees a man about as small as him standing over the knocked out bullies. Steves eyes are wide he's curious but kinda mad, he could've got out of it, "Thank you, sir but I could've handled it." Steve says voicing his thoughts and placing the trash lid back on the can. He looks up at the man who gives no response and scans the area confused "Excuse me but are you alright?" Steve asks the man concerned and he turns towards Steve, "Oh, um, yes, hello," he says "My name is Harry, just Harry. Umm, would you mind telling me where I am?" He ask with a distinct British accent looking at Steve with his intense green eyes.

*Flashback end*

Steve continues to read through the journals pages he decides to flip to the last few pages and starts reading. He filps the page and a lose paper falls out and picks he it out and starts at the top.

 _Dear Steve,_

 _I know that this book has gotten to you and I know you are not dead like you know how I'm not. I don't know when you will read it but whenever you can still find me. Remember that place in Scotland that I told you about, Hogwarts, well I built myself an exact replica of the sketch you drew from the description exactly were it would be standing, I'll be waiting in the astronomy tower. Come get me. I love you never forget that._

 _Harry_

The letter looks hastily written and has smudges of black and slightly singed edges. Steve slides the paper back in carefully and closes the book. He stands up quickly and looks at Fury. "Get me a jet." He says firmly in his Captain voice. The director narrows his eyes. "You don't give orders around here Captain." He says harshly his one eye glaring at Steve. Steve just glares right back. "I don't care who gives orders around here, I need a jet."

~Time Skip~

Steve and the other Avengers including Fury were on a jet with Natasha and Steve flying they had been flying a while when suddenly out of nowhere they hit a huge storm, "Captain we have to stop, we wont last in this weather!" Natasha yells above the noise, "No! We can't only a little longer!" He yells in response and they push on. The turbulence gets rougher and Bruce starts to get a little green when everything stops the rain and the clouds are gone, "Whoo!" Steve yells uncharismaticaly then starts flipping switches, "Prepare for landing buckle up back there." He says and Tony makes an indignant sound, "You could've said that earlier?" He says holding on to a piece of net for dear life. Steve smirks, "Sorry forgot about you." He says and they hover down into what seems like a soccer stadium but Steve knows this is where the mystical game called quidditch was played. He stands up attaching the shield to his back and leaves the jet ignoring the people following him and all their questions he breaks into a jog pulling out his and Harry's journal to find out where he's going. After navigating the school for a good hour he finally finds the stairs to the tower putting the journal away he starts running up the stairs three at a time. He reaches the top alone giving him time to take a deep breath before opening the door with anticipation. Steve steps in the room and sees its the only room not modified exactly like the original. It looks like a fairy tale, the bed in the middle with a ray of sunshine casting onto a sleeping face of an angel. He takes off his shield putting it beside the door and speed walks to the side of the bed staring at his lost love, "Harry." He whispers stroking his face as if he'd break him. He wonders how to wake him up when he notices a paper on Harry's hands. He opens it then laughs 'Kiss me you idiot' it says and he does just as the rest of his unwanted guest walk in. He pulls back from Harry opening his eyes but nothing happens he tries it again and this time arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer. Steve smiles into the kiss laughing with joy, "I missed you." He says once they part and Harry laughs, "I missed you too, you'll have to catch me up with what's happened." He says and Steve smiles, "You wont believe it." He says. Harry raises an eyebrow smirking, "Try me."

 **AN- So this I my first HP fic as well as my first Captain America fic. Its not very good and I acknowledge that but, I would love some criticism. None of my stories are beta read so I need all the help I can get. Thanks!**

 **Life is a Illusion**


End file.
